Need For Speed
by New-sha
Summary: Quand Dumbledore organise un coucour de course de voitures, ça degenere à Poudlard... et c'est quoi une Sphaera? Slash HPDM
1. La course ou le baiser?

Le soir : 22h30.

Le bruit infernal que faisait l'assemblée du public parvenait aux oreilles d'Harry, il était assis à l'intérieur de sa voiture, une Cadillac rouge avec un lion dessiné en or sur le capot de sa voiture.

A sa droite il y avait un Pouffsouffle dans une Mercedes grise et à sa gauche Cho Chang dans une voiture de sport bleue.

Il dirigea son regard vers le public et distingua Ron et Hermione agitant des drapeaux sur lesquels était écrit « Vas y Harry ! Tu es le meilleur ! ». Un peu plus loin, Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas ainsi que Fred et George étaient assis l'un à coter de l'autre et étaient plongés dans une discussion très animée.

Harry ignorait où ils étaient, Dumbledore avait organisé une course de voiture magique mais il ne leur avait pas préciser le lieu où se passera celle-ci. Il avait distribué à chaque groupe composé de 10 élève, depuis les cinquième année jusqu'aux 7eme, un portoloin, qui leur permit de se rendre ici.

La course devait commencer dans 20 minutes, et on leur avait demandé de rejoindre leur voitures le temps qu'ils vérifient les machines et le circuit.

Soudain quelqu'un vint lui souffler à l'oreille :

« Bonne chance Potty, je crois que tu en auras besoin»

Harry reconnut cette voix sans aucun problème :

« Malfoy. »

« Lui-même, tu permet que je rentre dans ton engin ? »

« Depuis quand tu prend la permission ?»

« Je te fais une exception »

« Oh ! Mais c'est trop d'honneur »

Mais le blond ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de lui faire un sourire, un vrai sourire qui déboussola Harry. Malfoy contourna la voiture et vint s'installé à l'avant, près d'Harry.

« C'est confortable, bon choix ! » »

« Heu….Merci. »

'Bizarre ce mec aujourd'hui !'

Puis, on vint lui annoncer que la couse allait commençait.

« Potter, on commence la course, vous êtes prêt ? »

« Ouai »

« Malfoy, vous faites quoi ici ? »

« Ca te dérange peut être ? »

Son ton était redevenu froid et arrogant, et son regard jetait des éclairs.

« Non non ! »

« Bien ! »

L'homme alla se mettre alors sur la ligne de départ et utilisa un « Sonorus » pour se faire entendre :

« Bonsoir mesdames et messieurs, ce soir, le directeur du collège Poudlard a décidé d'organiser cette course pour détendre un peu les élève après la mort du Lord Noir. Veuillez d'abord applaudir notre vainqueur : Harry Potter !! »

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retenti alors et Harry fit au présentateur un sourire sarcastique qui voulait dire « abrége mec ! ».

« Maintenant laissons place à la course !! »

Un deuxième tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit et des chansons d'encouragement se firent entendre dans tout le stade.

L'homme fit un premier geste signe que la course allait débuter, puis un deuxième et un troisième. Lorsqu'il fit le quatrième geste, Harry appuya sur l'accélérateur et démarra en trombe.

Il était tellement concentré sur la route qu'il oublia Draco qui était resté dans la voiture.

Alors qu'il tournait à un virage il sentit qu'on lui léchait légèrement le cou, puis il se rappela Draco.

« Malfoy, qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« Rien, reste concentré, je tiens à être en vie, en arrivant à la ligne d'arrivée»

Répondit le Serpentard tout en donnant un deuxième coup de langue sur le cou dévoilé de son ennemi.

« Tu es en train de me déconcentrer»

Mais le blond continua à lui lécher le cou. Une autre voiture, celle de Cho sortit de nul part et vint rouler prêt de la Cadillac de Harry.

« Malfoy, putain arrête ! »

« Bon d'accord.»

Mais alors que Harry soupirait de soulagement, il sentit une main venir se poser sur la sienne qui était posée sur la boite à vitesse, puis remonter le long de son bras…

Dans sa voiture, Cho crut voir Malfoy embrasser Harry, mais lorsqu'elle jeta un autre coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la voiture rouge, sa mâchoire tomba et elle lâcha le volant ce qui fit que sa voiture fit une embardé et elle dévia hors de la route. Malfoy était VRAIMENT en train de faire des trucs pas honnêtes à Harry.

Harry vit Cho se retourner et écarquiller les yeux d'horreur, c'était normal, qui n'aurait pas eut cette réaction en voyant Harry Potter et son pire ennemi, après Voldemort, en train de s'embrasser, mais Harry ne pouvait repousser le blond, car il trouvait que c'était…. bien.

« Putain Malfoy… »

« Concentre toi sur la route »

Les mains du Serpentard se baladaient sur tout le corps de Harry, s'attardant dans les parties sensibles du brun, faisant gémir celui-ci.

Au bout d'un moment, Draco releva la tête et vit la voiture du Pouffsouffle devant eux, Harry augmenta la vitesse et parvint à égaliser la Mercedes.

Au loin, il pouvait voir la ligne d'arrivée. Soudain Draco embrassa Harry sur les lèvres, fougueusement. Ceci attira l'attention du Pouffsouffle, qui resta choqué devant la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Il ne contrôlait plus sa voiture, et il perdait de la vitesse. Draco et Harry arrêtèrent de s'embrasser lorsque la Cadillac franchit la ligne d'arrivée, et ils explorèrent de rire alors que les spectateurs applaudissait à tout rompe, et que des sifflement d'admiration fusaient.

Très loin, à dix milles kilomètres du terrain de course. Dans un entrepôt sécurisé, un corps avança dans l'obscurité, ouvrit une porte et se mit derrière un agent de sécurité. Elle leva le poing, et tapota doucement, de son autre main, sur l'épaule de l'agent. Celui-ci se retourna et écarquilla les yeux mais n'eut pas le temps de faire un mouvement, que la femme blonde lui décrocha un majestueux coup de poing à la mâchoire, qui lui brisa cou et sous la douleur s'évanouie.

La femme avança d'une démarche féline vers une porte, puis tapa une combinaison sur la machine de mot de passe. La porte s'ouvrit, permettant à la blonde d'accéder à la pièce, où, sur une sorte table, se trouvé une boule de lumière aveuglante.

« Tu as vu la tête qu'il faisait ? » demanda Harry tout en riant.

« C'était trop drôle » répondit le blond en plein fou rire.

Lorsqu'ils furent calmés, ils sortirent de la voiture et furent accueilli par les cris de rages de Cho, debout près de l'arbitre.

« Ils ont triché monsieur ! Je vous le jure !! J'étais distraite et ils ont profité de la situation pour me projeter hors de la route »

« Ho ho ! Quelle mauvaise perdante! »

« Malfoy. » dit la Serdaigle d'un ton glacial.

« Bonsoir Chang » répondit Draco.

« Salut Cho ! » s'exclama Harry.

« Bonsoir Harry ! » répondit chaleureusement Cho.

Depuis que Harry avait sauvé le petit frère de Cho lors de sa 6e année, celle-ci s'était beaucoup rapprochée du brun, malgré le refus qu'il lui avait fait lorsque elle avait essayé de le séduire pendant sa 5e année, il lui avait expliqué gentiment qu'il n'était plus amoureux d'elle et elle avait laissé tombé l'idée de sortir avec lui un jour.

« Voila Harry, je voudrais que tu m'explique une chose. Qu'est ce que vous faisiez toi et Malfoy dans la voiture ? »

« J'étais en train de conduire et lui il était en train de…. En fait je ne sais pas moi-même. Dis Malfoy que faisais-tu dans ma voiture ? » Déviât-il la conversation.

« Et bien j'étais en train d'essayer ton engin qui je crois s'appelle 'une radio' je ne suis pas sur du nom, car c'est encore Blaise qui m'en a parlé. Tu connais Blaise ? Oui, certainement, c'est lui qui avait organisé ce foutu plan foireux, tu sais, celui du bal d'halloween. »

« Oui, je m'en souviens parfaitement, c'est le soir où Cho est tombée dans la citrouille géante qu'avait préparée Dumbledore pour l'occasion, tu t'en souviens Cho, n'est ce pas ? »

Cho le regardait d'un air incrédule, ne voulant admettre une telle chose.

« Non, vous avez sûrement dû me confondre avec une autre citrouille….heu….je veux dire une autre fille, oui c'est ça, fille »

Humiliée, elle s'en alla presque en courant vers les gradins pour retrouver ses deux meilleures amies : Melissa la peste et Eliana la cruche.

'En y pensant, Malfoy m'a embrassé ! PUTAIN ! Ce fils de mangemort m'a embrassé ! Et c'est ce qui m'a fait gagner la course, et puis dire que j'en ai ri, je rectifie, ON en a ri, Malfoy et moi ! '

« Bordel Malfoy, tu m'embrasses encore une fois et je t'envois en enf… »

Mais il ne eut le temps de terminer sa phrase que Malfoy se pencha en vitesse vers lui et lui vola un baiser puis s'en alla, laissant Harry debout en plein milieu de la cour, la mâchoire décroché et les yeux écarquillés par le choc.

« Putain… » Réussit-il à, enfin, dire.

A SUIVRE…

J'espère que ça vous a plu c'est ma première fic. Laissez moi une review ! Merci !

Disclamer : rien n'est a moi, tout est à J.K Rowling sauf l'histoire.


	2. Mia VS Paolo

Ce soir, une autre course sera organisée. Le concours qu'avait organisé Dumbledore -pour les 7eme années- était loin d'être terminé. Il restait encore la course des Serdaigles contre les Poufsouffles, et le gagnant devra concourir contre Serpentard, puis l'un d'eux devra concourir contre Gryffindor.

La course des Poufsouffles contre Serdaigles et Gryffindors venait d'avoir lieue hier soir même, et ce fut Harry Potter de Gryffindor qui la remporta gagnant avec facilité Cho Chang et Mark Dawson.

Harry dormit toute la matinée et ne se réveilla qu'après 13h30, trop fatigué pour assister au petit déjeuner et au déjeuner, à cause de la course et de la fête de leur victoire.

C'était samedi, et il n'avait pas cours. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il prit une douche et s'habilla d'un pantalon noir et une chemise rouge sang la laissant à moitié ouverte -laissant apercevoir le tatouage d'un lion sur son torse et une chaîne en argent au tour de cou - a cause de la chaleur qui régnait à Poudlard. Il mit du gel à ses cheveux les dressant en petits pics, et enfila sa gourmette au tour de son poignet. Enfin, il enfila ses baskets blanches et descendit l'escalier menant à la salle commune, y trouvant deux jeunes filles de 5eme année, il les salua et celles-ci répondirent en rougissant, toutes les filles de Poudlard ayant craqué pour le survivant et le meneur des Serpentards, Draco Malfoy.

Harry sortit de la salle commune en saluant la grosse dame, puis passa par les cuisines prendre de quoi manger et sortit dehors, s'installant au bord du lac sous un arbre et déjeuna tranquillement.

Il rentra en suite au château, se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque, y trouvant ses deux meilleurs amis en train de discuter,enfin, en oubliant le fait qu'Hermione avait devant elle une pile de livres, signe qu'elle venait de finir ses devoirs.

-Salut Harry, bien dormi ? demanda le rouquin.

-Ouai ça va ! Et vous ?

-On peut dire qu'on a bien dormit ! S'exclamèrent-ils tous les deux en rougissant.

-Alors ? Laissez moi deviner, vous sortez ensemble et Hermione est venue passer la nuit dans ton lit Ron ?

-Harry, tu nous as espionné !

-Non, c'est juste….logique !

Ils lui jetèrent un regard noir qui le fit exploser de rire suivit des ses deux amis, mais ils furent bien vite interrompus par la voix de Mme Pince.

-Silence ! Vous êtes dans une bibliothèque jeunes gens.

-On s'en fout !

Harry et Ron ainsi que Mme Pince regardèrent Hermione d'un regard incrédule, elle qui respectait toujours –presque- le règlement de Poudlard, venait de dire qu'elle s'en foutait de faire du bruit dans une bibliothèque, ça devrait être publié dans la gazette du sorcier.

-Vous allez bien Mlle Granger ?

-Je pète la forme et vous ?

-Je…. Vous….

-Hermione, tu viens ? demanda Ron pour éviter la catastrophe ou la retenue.

La brunette se leva en fourrant dans son sac tous ses livres et suivit Ron et Harry hors de la bibliothèque.

-On veut rien entendre, on veut rien savoir ! Dirent les deux garçons en même temps à l'adresse de Hermione qui laissa échapper un rire qui résonna dans le couloir.

Dans un appartement à l'autre bout du monde, une femme blonde tira les rideaux de la grande fenêtre qui recouvrait tout le mur du salon, donnant sur une vue de Sydney en Australie.

Elle ouvrit son sac de sport et tout de suite ferma les yeux pour ne pas être aveuglé par la lumière se trouvant dans le sac. Puis quand elle fut habituée à la lumière, elle retira du sac l'origine de cette lumière, une boule à la lumière blanche aveuglante.

Elle l'a déposa précautionneusement sur la table basse en bois se trouvant au milieu du salon entre deux canapés.

-Je t'ai eu Klara…. Murmura t-elle. Tu ne retrouveras plus ta chère petite boule, ta Sphaera.

Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle s'allongeait sur le canapé et continuai à regarder la boule, nommé « une Sphaera ».

Harry était seul, se dirigeant vers sa salle commune, quand, au détour d'un couloir, il percuta quelqu'un lui faisant tomber ses affaires.

-Désolé ! S'excusa t-il en se penchant pour ramasser les livres de potions tombés par terre, mais quand il vit de qui il s'agissait, il se redressa vite fait et lui lança un regard noir.

-Malfoy. Dit-il froidement.

-Potter, ça va depuis Hier ?

Harry perdit son sang froid et prit violemment Malfoy par le col de sa chemise blanche.

-Tu ne m'embrasseras plus jamais ! Compris ?

-Comme si j'en avais envi, c'est comme si tu me demandais d'aller embrasser Parkinson.

-Alors, pourquoi tu m'as embrassé hier ?

-C'étais pour détourner l'attention de Chang et Dawson.

Puis il repoussa Harry pour s'en aller vers les cachots.

-C'est juste pour ça ? Et puis ça va te rapporter quoi ?

Mais le blond ne répondit rien et continua son chemin, ignorant la question d'Harry.

-Connard…. Murmura ce dernier avant de reprendre son chemin.

La fin de la journée se passa normalement, puis vint le soir. Dans la grande salle tout le monde ne parlait que de la course, et plusieurs élèves allaient donner des tapes amicales et d'encouragement sur le dos de Paolo Vanel de l'équipe Serdaigle, et Mia Carolle de Poufsouffle.

A 20h40, les élèves reprirent les portoloins menant au terrain de course. Les gradins se remplirent au fur et à mesure que les élèves arrivaient. Harry prit place dans une chaise et attendit que ses deux amis reviennent, ils étaient allés acheter de quoi manger.

Ils revinrent cinq minutes plus tard et s'installèrent près d'Harry.

Cette course n'était pas comme les autres. Les coureurs devaient avoir un compagnon, venant de l'autre équipe, avec eux dans la voiture, celui-ci essayait de déconcentrer le coureur.

Quand Paolo et Mia furent dans la voiture, les deux compagnons prirent place près d'eux, et la course put enfin commencer.

Les spectateurs suivaient la course grâce à l'image géante qui s'affichait devant eux. Les deux voitures roulaient à une vitesse surprenante, mais on ne voyait pas ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur des voitures. Soudain, la voiture de Paolo dérailla sur la gauche et sortit hors course.

Harry se releva et remonta l'escalier qui menait à la sortie, après avoir signaler à Ron et Hermione qu'il allait acheté une boisson vu qu'il avait fini la sienne.

-Ne m'attendez pas, je vais me prendre une bière au beurre et je vous attendrai dehors, j'ai un peu mal à la tête. Leur avait-il dit.

Il s'avança vers le marchand de boisson et demanda une bière au beurre. En prenant sa boisson de chez le marchand, une voix traînante retentit derrière lui.

-Tiens donc, Potter qui essaie de se saouler.

Le concerné se retourna et s'avança vers le blond qui s'avéré être Malfoy.

-Malfoy, quel plaisir de te revoir, je n'arrivai presque plus à t'oublier. Ironisa le brun.

-Je sais, je suis inoubliable, répondit le blond sur le même ton.

Le blond prit lui aussi une bière au beurre tandis que Harry s'éloignait vers le lac se trouvant à proximité. Il le rejoignit et s'assit dans l'herbe alors que Harry restait debout, sirotant tout les deux leur boisson tout en regardant le lac.

-Tu sais, la dernière fois, quand je t'ai….. Embrassé. Commença Malfoy -allongé sur le dos- tout en regardant les étoiles d'un air perdu.

-oui ?

-Et bien en fait c'était juste pour te faire gagner, car j'avais vu que Dawson avait trafiqué un truc dans ta voiture et qu'il comptait l'utiliser en l'actionnant au moment ou tu seras près de lui. Alors j'ai pensé que si je… faisais ce que j'ai fais, je pourrais détourner son intention et c'est ce qui s'est passé.

-D'accord, et en quoi ça te rapporte ? Demanda le Gryffindor en s'allongeant près de lui.

-Je voulais courir contre toi, c'est la seule raison. Répondit le blond, sa voix toujours perdu et un air vague sur le visage.

-Tu es mignon comme ça. Dit Harry avant de s'en empêcher.

-Quoi ? ! Demanda Draco brusquement, surpris et pas sur d'avoir bien entendu.

-Rien. Répondit Harry précipitamment, puis il se releva au son des élèves qui ressortaient bruyamment du stade, et alla rejoindre Ron et Hermione, laissant Malfoy à sa contemplation des étoiles.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voila un deuxième chapitre ! J'espère avoir plus de reviews que pour le premier chapitre !

Disclamer : tout appartient à J.K Rowling, sauf l'histoire !


	3. RAR

**Onarluca **: Merci, voila la suite !

**Lapieuvredudesert **: je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, merci pour ta review et voila la suite !

**Vert émeraude** : merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu continuera à reviewer pour ma fic !

Voila, fin du RAR, je n'ai eu que peu de review mais sachez que ça m'a fait très plaisir de lire vos p'tit commentaires !

Bisou_**xxxx**_


	4. Rien qu'une fois

Shinobu-Sû : La voila la suite, et thank's for your review! ;)

Namasta : merci de me laisser une review, et voila le chapitre trois !

TRma : merci pour ta review ! pour une autre review !

Slydawn : merci pour ta review, n'oublie pas de reviewer pour le chapitre 3 !

Spooky : merci pour ta review et voici le troisième chapitre !

Onarluca : contente que ça te plait toujours !

Onarluca : le voila !

Minimay : tout de suite chef !

Lapieuvredudesert : kikou, comment ça va toi ? Et la famille ? Quoi ? Nous ne sommes pas là pour ça ? Je dois répondre à la review ? Ah d'accord ! Merci pour ta review très chère, et si tu descend plus bas, tu trouveras la suite !

Voila, fin des RAR, et je suis désolée si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, si c'est le cas, signalez le moi.

Note aux intéressés : ceux qui aiment ma fic, contactez moi à mon MSN, hikarunorishayahoo.fr , (il y a un tiré (8) entre hikaru et norisha) oui c'est mon MSN, et pas mon adresse Yahoo, ne vous en faites pas, donc je disais contactez moi, si vous voulez la bande annonce de la fic ainsi que le trailer du chapitre 1, puisque je n'ai pas de site ou je peux publier la bande annonce. Voila, Bonne lecture !

Le matin suivant, Harry se rendit à la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner, apercevant très facilement Hermione, puis qu'elle était la seule Gryffindor assise à la table de ceux là.

Il prit place près d'elle, en la saluant chaleureusement. Elle lui répondit puis se replongea dans l'immense livre qu'elle était en train de lire.

« C'est quoi ce livre ? » Questionna Harry.

« Comment séduire un garçon qui vous déteste. » Répondit la brunette.

« Depuis quand tu lis ce genre de livre, toi ? » demanda Harry avec effarement, oubliant le fait que Ron ne détestait pas Hermione, et que par conséquence ils sortaient ensembles.

Ron entra dans la salle et s'assit près de Harry.

« Bonjour ! »

« Bonjour Ron ! » Répondit Harry et Hermione en même temps.

« Depuis que je suis tombé amoureuse ! » Dit Hermione, se décidant enfin à répondre à la question de Harry.

« Vous ne sortez plus ensemble ? » Demanda le brun en les regardant tour à tour.

« Non, on a décider de rester que de bons amis après avoir découvert que nous n'étions plus amoureux l'un de l'autre ! » Répondit le roux et la brune en même temps comme s'ils avaient répété cette phrase des centaines de fois.

« Alors de qui es-tu amoureuse ? Blaise Zabini ? » Suggéra le Gryffindor sarcastiquement.

Hermione prit soudainement une couleur rouge vif au niveau des joues.

La mâchoire de Harry se décrocha en même temps que celle de Ron.

« Oh mon dieu, un Serpentard ? »

« Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé, je pense que …» commença Hermione mais ses deux amis la coupèrent.

« On veut rien entendre, on veut rien savoir ! » dirent le roux et le brun cette fois ci en haussant le ton, leur phrase résonant en échos dans la salle, étant donné que le silence régnait dans la salle, attirant l'attention des élèves présent dans la salle, tout les Serpentards, quelque Gryffindors, Serdaigles, et de nombreux Poufsouffles.

Les deux Gryffindors se levèrent brusquement et quittèrent la grande salle silencieuse.

Hermione éclata de rire et tous les élèves froncèrent les sourcils se demandant pourquoi est ce que les deux garçon de Gryffindor avaient prononcé cette dernière phrase avant s'en aller.

Hermione faillit s'étouffer avec son jus d'orange quand elle vit Blaise Zabini lui faire un sourire goguenard, pleins de sous-entendus, depuis la table des verts et argents.

Mia Carolle avait gagné, de justesse, la course d'hier. Elle allait courir contre Draco Malfoy le mois prochain. Celui qui gagnera la course courra contre Harry Potter vers la fin de l'année scolaire.

C'est ce que disait l'affiche sur le mur, une femme blonde se tenant devant celui-ci, elle fit un pas en arrière et se tourna vers la gauche, tel un robot, puis elle s'avança vers le mur se trouvant entre la voie 9 et 10. Puis d'un pas sur, elle traversa le mur, et se retrouva de l'autre coté, devant le Poudlard Expresse.

Elle sortit de sa poche, un long et mince bout de bois, lisse, sa baguette magique. Puis s'assurant que personne n'était présent, elle pointa sa baguette vers le train, et murmura : « déstructum ».

Harry avait entraînement de Quiditche cet après-midi, alors ils enfila sa tenue de Quiditche, pris son Eclair de feu, et se rendit au terrain.

Il rencontra son équipe, et ils s'en allèrent tous ensemble vers le terrain.

Arrivés la bas, quelqu'un les attendaient, à leur plus grand malheur, ce fut Malfoy.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Malfoy ? »

« Potter je peux te parler une minute ? » Demanda le blond s'adressant directement à Harry, sans vouloir tourner au tour du pot.

« Vas y » répondit le concerné sans pour autant bouger d'un pouce.

Le Serpentard voyant que Harry refuserait de venir lui parler en privé, s'avança vers lui jusqu'à ce que leurs visages ne soient plus séparés que de quelques centimètres.

Dumbledore faisait les cents pas dans son bureau, quelqu'un avait fait explosé le Poudlard Expresse, mais qui était ce ?

Et comment les élèves étaient sensé rentré chez eux pour les vacances ? Il devait les garder ici, sans qu'aucun élève ne sache ce qui se trame.

Puis soudain, le visage de Dumbledore se figea d'horreur.

« Nina Williams, c'est impossible ! Il faut protéger les Malfoy.»

Il sortit de son bureau et alla directement vers les cachots, à la recherche du professeur de Potions, le trouvant enfin il l'empoigna avec empressement par le col de sa robe, à la grande surprise du professeur qui n'avait jamais vu le directeur dans un tel état.

Il le traîna jusqu'à les appartements du professeur et y entra.

« Elle est de retour. » Annonça t-il.

Et le visage de Severus Rogue se décomposa.

Leurs visages n'étaient séparés que de quelques centimètres, et Draco continua d'avancer doucement, en regardant toujours dans les yeux d'Harry, puis s'approchant des lèvres du brun, il dériva de trajectoire et mit ses lèvres tout près de l'oreille du Gryffindor.

« J'ai envie de te voir plus tard, rendez vous devant la salle sur demande à minuit tapante » murmura t-il tout bas que Harry seul pouvait l'entendre.

L'ombre d'un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Harry lorsque le blond rapprocha leurs corps et colla un baiser sur la joue de Harry. Celui ci voyant les yeux de ses camarades devenir des soucoupe, feignit le dégoût et mit ses mains sur le torse du Serpentard, puis le repoussa violemment.

« Non, mais qu'est ce qui te prend Malfoy ? !»

Le blond ne fit que jeter un regard noir à toute l'équipe et s'en alla. Et avant de rentrer dans le château, il se retourna et constata que Harry le regardait. Le brun lui fit un clin d'œil entendu, et rejoignit ses camarades qui avaient commencé l'entraînement.

Dîner dans la grande salle :

Harry et ses deux meilleurs amis prirent place à la table de leur maison, puis en attendant que les plats se remplissent de nourriture, ils entamèrent une discussion mouvementée.

Voyant la joie et la bonne humeur de ses élèves, Dumbledore décida de reporter son petit discourt grave sur le fait que les élèves devaient rester pendant les vacances, à l'école.

Les furent servis et les élèves mangèrent avec une grande appétit.

Harry fit semblant de se coucher, il tira les rideaux de son lit, et attendit que ses camarades s'endorment.

Lorsqu'il entendit les ronflements de Ron, le souffle régulier de Seamus, et le silence de Neville et Dean, il entreprit de mettre sa cape d'invisibilité et de sortir du dortoir sans faire de bruit.

Il regarda sa montre au poignet, il était minuit moins quart.

Il réussit à se rendre devant la salle sur demande sans rencontrer quelqu'un, et il attendit Malfoy.

Se disant que le blond ne pourrait pas le voir, il enleva sa cape d'invisibilité.

Cinq minutes plus tard, le Serpentard n'était toujours pas venus, et Harry commençait à s'impatienter.

Dix minutes que Harry était là, et aucune trace de Malfoy.

A minuit moins cinq, le Serpentard daigna se montrer.

« Je commençais à croire que tu n'allais pas venir »

« Tu commençais, mais je suis là »

Draco fit trois allées et venues devant le mur et enfin, la porte apparut. Il l'ouvrit et entra dans la pièce. Il fit signe à Harry de le suivre, et ce dernier s'exécuta.

La pièce n'était pas très grande. Un canapé blanc, une table basse en bois et un tapis bleu. Mais ce qui marqua le plus Harry, ce fut le lit à baldaquin. Son expression se figea.

« Malfoy, qu'avais-tu en tête lorsque tu ma dis de venir ici, bon sang? ! »

Et pour seule réponse, le Serpentard l'attira par le col et l'embrassa sauvagement, Harry surprit voulut protester et ouvrit la bouche, mais le blond en profita pour faire glisser sa langue entre les lèvres du brun.

Il souleva le Gryffindor qui fut obligé de nouer ses jambes autour des hanches de son compagnon, tout en l'embrassant et le déposa sur le lit.

Harry se surprit à aimer ce que le blond le faisait, puis il se dit : « Bon, aller rien qu'une fois… »

Et il se laissa aller sous les caresses de Malfoy, mais ils ne furent que s'embrasser toute la nuit, jamais le blond ne voulut forcer l'intimité d'Harry.

A suivre….

J'espère que ça vous a plu, laissez moi pleins de reviews.

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi sauf l'intrigue, tout est à J.K Rowling.


	5. Reveil douloureux et noyade

RAR :

**Slydawn **: Merci pour ta review, merci pour on idée , et voila un petite suite.

**Onarluca **: toujours là pour me laisser une review toi ! LOL. En tout cas, merci pour ta review et contente que ça te plaise.

**Alysa77** : merci for ta review ! Et voila une petite suite.

**Shinobu-Sû** : pour la réponse à ta question, lis cette petite suite pour que ça te donne une idée de la suite.

**No8 **: Ta review me fait plaisir, merci !

**Lapieuvredudesert** : Voila une petite suite qui te donnera une petite idée de la suite de la fic.

**Ch!na**: merci pour ta review et voila une petite suite.

**Vert emeraude** : mdr. Ta review m'a beaucoup fait rire, et surtout, m'a beaucoup fait plaisir. Kiss et plus pour une autre review.

**Tlait **: merci pour ta review, mais elles sont où tes fics, car j'arrive pas à les trouver, « tlait » c'est ton vrai pseudo sur ?

Fin des RAR

_**Bonne lecture !**_

Deux yeux verts s'ouvrirent doucement, puis se refermèrent à cause de la lumière aveuglante, leur possesseur n'était autre que Harry Potter. Le brun rouvrit ses yeux soudainement lorsqu'il sentit contre lui un corps chaud.

« Oh merde ! » pensa-t-il lorsqu'il se souvint de la nuit passée avec son ennemi. « Mais qu'est ce qui ma prit de venir bon sang? ! »

Le Serpentard se serra contre lui, mais Harry ne le voyait pas de cet œil, alors d'une main il balança violemment le blond qui se retrouva projeté hors du lit, tombant sur le plancher avec fracas. Il laissa échapper un cri de surprise, et se releva, prenant appui sur le lit.

« Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ? » demanda-t-il, encore un peu sonné.

Mais il n' y avait plus personne dans la pièce. Draco soupira, frustré d'avoir été traité de cette manière.

« Où est Harry ?» demanda pour la énième fois Hermione Granger,

« Hermione, arrêtes de parler toute seule ! » lui répondit son ami roux, Ron Weasley.

La concernée lui jeta un regard noir, que le roux ignora superbement.

La grande salle s'ouvrit et Harry Potter entra, prit place près de ses amis, et débuta son petit déjeuner. Hermione n'arrêtait pas de lui jeter des regards insistant. Mais le brun semblait ailleurs. Son attention ne fut attirée que lorsqu'un blond aux yeux bleus fit son entrée dans la grande salle. Ses cheveux étaient en désordres, et il avait l'air furieux.

Il se dirigea vers la table des Gryffindors et s'arrêta à la hauteur du survivant.

« Tu n'avais qu'à refuser, si je te dégoûtes à ce point là ! » Dit-il d'un ton froid, puis il alla prendre place entre Crabbe et Goyle, à la table des Serpentards.

« Harry, de quoi parle la fouine ? » Questionna Ron.

« J'en ai aucune idée» Répondit-il brusquement puis il se leva et sortit de la grande salle, se dirigeant vers le parc.

Il s'arrêta près du lac et réfléchit à ce qui s'était passé la veille.

« Mais comment est ce que je me suis laissé faire bon sang de merde ? ! Voila je deviens vulgaire à cause de ce Serpentard qui possède une de ces paires de yeux ! Non ! Oh mon dieu, je viens de penser ça ? Oui ! Merde alors ! Non, Malfoy a des yeux dégoûtants, il est laid et repoussant ! Bon, c'est décidé je vais aller le voir cet après midi, et je vais en finir avec cette histoire ! »

Sur cette pensée rassurante, il se retourna pour rentrer au château, mais une force invisible fit une forte pression sur son dos, et le poussa dans le lac.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de prendre son souffle, et il s'étouffa avec l'eau. Le corps d'Harry s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans les profondeurs du lac, lorsqu'il sentit une main lui agripper le poignet et essayer de le remonter à la surface, il ne put apercevoir qu'une chevelure blonde familière avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Le chapitre est très court, mais j'avais très envie de laisser les évènements suivants jusqu'au prochain chapitre.

Voila, laissez moi pleins de reviews même si c'est pour critiquer. Kiss.

Disclamer : Tout est à J.K Rowling, sauf l'intrigue.


	6. Photographies et révélations

Harry ouvrit les yeux et fut surpris de se retrouver à l'infirmerie. Mais il n'était pas dans un des lits, il était assis par terre une couverture l'enveloppait, et il ne portait plus que son pantalon. Mais le plus important était le fait qu'il sentait contre son dos, un corps chaud. La personne avait sa tête posée sur son épaule, ses bras lui encerclant la taille et paraissait endormi. Harry n'osait pas bouger de peur de réveiller l'inconnu, qui s'avérait être un garçon puisque Harry ne sentait pas de rondeur au niveau de la poitrine du garçon.

L'odeur de la personne était très familière à Harry, mais le brun n'arrivait pas à identifier la personne. Un mélange de vanille et de pomme verte avec une très légère odeur de mer. La mer. L'eau. Le lac. Des images se bousculaient dans l'esprit d'Harry. Une chevelure blonde.

Il se retourna légèrement et vit avec étonnement Draco Malfoy. Il essaya de se défaire de l'étreinte du blond, mais celui-ci ne fit que le serrer d'avantage contre lui et d'enfouir son visage dans son cou.

Soudain la porte du bureau de l'infirmière s'ouvrit, pour laisser apparaître celle-ci. Elle leur jeta un coup d'œil et ne fit que lever les sourcils quand elle aperçut le rouge au niveau des joues du survivant, gêné d'être dans une telle situation.

L'infirmière se dirigea vers une pièce tout au fond de la salle et en ressortit deux minutes plus tard avec une boite en bois, couverte d'un léger tissue noir.

Harry sentit le blond bouger contre lui, et sa tête se relever. Le Serpentard cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de reposer son menton sur l'épaule d'Harry, pour prendre appui. Ses bras se desserrèrent de la taille d'Harry, mais il ne les retira pas.

Mme Pomfreshe se dirigea vers une table se trouvant au coin de la pièce, et tourna le dos aux deux jeunes hommes, ne leur laissant pas voir ce qu'elle faisait.

Harry intrigué demande :

« Mme Pomfreshe, est ce que je peux savoir ce que vous faites s'il vous plait ? »

Mais l'infirmière ne fit que se retourner pour le regarder, et relever les sourcils encore une fois, sans prononcer le moindre mot.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et un vieil homme entra, suivit de Dumbledore. Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers Mme Pomfreshe, et Harry et Malfoy ne purent faire qu'attendre que l'un des trois adultes daignent leur adresser la parole.

Harry vit les trois adultes remuer les lèvres, signe qu'ils étaient en train de parler doucement pour que ni Harry ni Malfoy n'entende.

Draco, se sentant ignoré, toussota pour signaler aux adultes qu'il commençait à en avoir marre.

Le vieil homme se tourna vers eux, et les regarda d'un air moqueur. Il avait l'air de s'amuser en voyant dans quel situation étaient les deux adolescent. Puis il retourna à sa conversation presque silencieuse avec l'infirmière et le directeur.

Harry n'osait pas regarder vers le blond, de peur de rencontrer ses yeux gris bleu si troublants. Il n'osait pas bouger non plus, déjà qu'il avait du mal à supporter la peau délicate du menton du blond, sur son épaule nue et son torse nu aussi, pressé sur son dos. Ce n'est pas qu'il était dégoûté, ni qu'il n'aimait pas, mais il était gêné.

Dumbledore daigna enfin se tourner vers eux, avec ses yeux pétillant de malice. Il avait entre ses mains, la boite que tenait Mme Pomfreshe au par avant. Sauf que maintenant, le tissue ne l'a recouvrait pas. La boite était d'une blancheur éclatante, éblouissant la personne qui la fixe pendant un long moment, et elle avait un sorte de cadenas plaqué or, mais il ne contenait aucun trou permettant d'inséré la clé, juste une perle collée sur le devant du cadenas. La perle était d'une couleur verte et grise.

Le vieux directeur ne fit que présenter la boite devant Harry et Draco. Ceux-ci la regardèrent sans vraiment savoir quoi faire. Puis le directeur demanda :

« Savez vous comment ouvrir cette boite ? »

« Non » répondirent les deux adolescents d'une même voix.

« Tenez Potter essayez » Dit Dumbledore en tendant la boite à Harry qui la prit avec précaution.

Il l'a regarda sous tous les angles, puis accidentellement, Harry appuya sur la perle. Un son aigu mais faible retentit de la boite.

Harry fronça les sourcils, et réessaya. Le même son retentit encore une fois. Mme Pomfreshe et le vieil homme s'avancèrent vers Harry pour mieux voir ce que le garçon avait fait pour produire ce son.

« Comment avez-vous fais ça ? » demanda Pomfreshe.

« Vous-même vous ne savez pas comment l'ouvrir ? » répondit Malfoy à la place de Harry, par une autre question.

« Non monsieur Malfoy, c'est pour cette raison que nous vous demandons de trouver un moyen, car il s'avèrent que vous êtes les seuls qui sont capable à ouvrir cette boite. »

« Où l'avez-vous trouvez ? » demanda Harry.

« C'est Monsieur Malfoy qui l'a retrouvé près de vous, il nous l'a remise lorsqu'il vous a ramené ici »

Harry n'osa pas demandé par quel moyen Malfoy l'avait ramené ici, et il espérait de tout son cœur que Malfoy avait utilisé un sort, et non pas qu'il l'est porté dans ses bras.

« Malheureusement, Monsieur Malfoy a perdu sa baguette magique. Elle a sûrement du tomber dans l'eau lorsqu'il vous a secouru »

Les paroles du directeur provoquèrent chez Harry une rougeur au niveau des joues.

« Je suis désolé d'être tombé, si je n'est pas été si maladroit, Malfoy n'aurait pas perdu sa baguette » dit-il en baissant les yeux.

« Non Harry, il faut que tu saches que tu n'est pas tombé, quelqu'un t'a poussé. »

Harry releva brusquement les yeux vers le directeur. La bouche légèrement ouverte et les yeux agrandis par le choc.

« Comment ? Quelqu'un de l'école essaye de me tuer ? »

« Non, quelqu'un qui a réussis à entrer dans l'école cherche à te tuer » rectifia le directeur.

Le vieil homme grogna légèrement pour attirer l'attention sur lui. Il fit un signe vers la boite toujours dans les mains du Gryffindor.

Brusquement, la main de Malfoy vint prendre la main de Harry, et utilisant leur deux index, il appuya sur la perle. Un son aigu mais fort retentit de la boite cette fois ci. Et le couvercle s'ouvrit d'un coup.

« Granger »

Hermione Granger releva la tête pour apercevoir Blaise Zabini se diriger vers sa table. Elle était dans la bibliothèque en train d'étudier l'arithmancie. Blaise prit place dans une chaise sans lui demander la permission.

Elle lui jeta un bref coup d'œil, et retourna à son livre. Blaise attendit patiemment qu'elle lui accorde de l'importance. Puis au bout de quelques minutes il dit :

« Granger, arrête de faire semblant de m'ignorer, depuis tout à l'heure, tu lis la même page »

Hermione sentit son visage la brûler.

« Tiens donc, tu es tout à coup devenu rouge » s'exclama le Serpentard d'un ton moqueur.

« Zabini » s'exclama à son tour Hermione, comme si elle venait de remarquer sa présence. « Qui y a-t-il donc ? »

« Tu voudrais me donner un coup de main en Astronomie ? c'est que je suis vraiment nul…. » demanda Blaise.

Hermione leva un sourcil.

« Zabini » commença t'elle.

« Blaise » la coupa Blaise avec un petit sourire.

« Blaise » reprit la Gryffindor « Tu n'as jamais eu au programme l'Astronomie »

Là, Blaise perdit son sourire, et ses joues se colorèrent très légèrement, ce que Hermione ne manqua pas de remarquer, et de trouver cela très mignon.

« Bon d'accord, j'admet que je ne l'ai pas au programme. Mais je voulais juste…. » Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, que la voix de Pansy Parkinson retentit dans toute la bibliothèque.

« Blaise ? Tu es où ? »

Mme Pince la regarda sévèrement et dit tout simplement « 20 points en moins pour Serpentard. Ceci est une bibliothèque, et une bibliothèque demande du silence, c'est compris Mlle Parkinson ? »

« Heu… Ouai » répondit Pansy en levant les yeux au ciel.

Dès que la voix de la Serpentard eut atteint les oreilles de Blaise, il se releva d'un coup et s'éloigna de la table d'Hermione en disant, lorsqu'il fut assez loin de Hermione :

« Je suis là » A l'adresse de Pansy.

Cette dernière accouru près de lui, et ils partirent tous les deux hors de la bibliothèque.

Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent en voyant ce que contenait la boite. Des photos. Pas de simples photos, mais des photos montrant….. Lui et Malfoy en plus âgés en train de rire ensemble ou enlacés, et la plus choquante d'entre elles, était celle où ils étaient en train de s'embrasser en compagnie d'une petite fille à la chevelure blonde exactement comme celle de Malfoy, et aux yeux verts émeraude exactement comme ceux de Harry. Cette fille était leur fille, et rien ne pouvait contredire cela.

Harry prit cette dernière photo d'une main tremblante et la regarda de plus près, voulant s'assurer qu'ils n'avaient pas été sous un effet d'un sort lorsque cette photo a été prise.

« Mais…. Quand est-ce que cette photo a été prise ? »

« Elles sont du futur » répondit le vieil homme qui était en train de contempler une photo, mais Harry ne pouvait voir la quelle.

Le vieil homme eut un bref sourire, puis il se pencha pour la remettre dans la boite, et Harry put enfin voir de quoi la photo s'agissait. C'était la même petite fille blonde aux yeux verts. Il prit la photo dans sa main, et les yeux de la petite fille s'allumèrent de joie en le regardant. Le blond derrière lui contemplait lui aussi la photo.

« C'est notre….. » mais la voix d'Harry s'étrangla, ne pouvant y croire.

« C'est votre fille » dit Mme Pomfreshe à sa place, ses yeux rivés vers la photo qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts, une autre photo de la petite fille sûrement.

Une photo où brillait une petite lumière aveuglante attira l'attention de Dumbledore, il fronça les sourcils et se pencha légèrement pour la saisir. C'était bien ce qu'il pensait.

« Draco, il faut que je vous annonce quelque chose de très important » commença doucement le Directeur à l'adresse de Malfoy.

Malfoy qui avait une réplique acérée au bout des lèvres, se retint en voyant l'air grave du Directeur.

« Est-ce que tu te rappelle d'une certaine Nina Williams ? » demanda Dumbledore au blond.

Celui-ci acquiesça avec sa tête en disant d'une voix basse comme pour lui-même « bien sur, comment pourrai je l'oublier »

« Elle est dans les parages. Comment je le sais ? Le Poudlard Express a été détruit, sûrement pour t'empêcher d'aller au Manoir Malfoy, elle a même essayé de trafiquer quelque voitures de courses, ne sachant pas la quelle vas-tu utiliser, ni quand est-ce que a lieu ta course. Mais on l'a découvert et on a annulé tout ce qu'elle avait fait sur les voitures. Mais on n'a pas réussi à l'attraper. Et puis, c'est elle qui a poussé Harry dans le lac, et elle a laissé cette boite, soit elle l'a oublié, soit elle veut nous faire comprendre quelque chose, mais on ne sait pas quoi » annonça Dumbledore.

Draco avait une expression horrifiée plaquée sur le visage.

« Est-ce que mes parents le savent ? Sont-ils protégés ? » Demanda t'il avec empressement.

« Oui, je les ai aussi tôt mis au courant »

Le Serpentard soupira de soulagement.

« Mais pourquoi m'a-t-elle poussé dans le lac cette sois disant Nina Williams ? » demanda Harry, intrigué par toute cette histoire.

Dumbledore eut l'air de vouloir lui répondre mais le vieil homme le devança et dit tout simplement « On ne le sait pas ».

Harry avait l'esprit embrouillé, il ne savait plus en il en était, d'abord une femme essai de le tuer alors qu'elle en veut à Malfoy, et puis il découvre que dans le futur il sortira avec Malfoy et ils auront une fille. Prit d'un accès de colère, Harry qui tenait toujours la boite dans ses mains, renversa brusquement celle-ci, et se mit debout en se dégageant du blond. Il récupéra sa chemise posée sur un lit, et s'en habilla tout en se dirigeant vers la porte d'un pas furieux.

Il leur cria avant de claquer la porte : « J'en ai marre de toute cette histoire, et ne revenait pas m'en parler ! »

Ils se regardèrent à tour de rôle après le départ du brun, et soupirèrent tous en cœur.

A suivre….

Je sais que j'ai pris beaucoup de retard, mais c'est parce que j'avais mes exam, et je manquais d'inspiration. Désolé vraiment.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, j'y répondrai lors du prochain chapitre.

Disclamer : rien n'est à moi, tout est à J.K Rowling, sauf Mia et Paolo. Nina Williams n'est pas à moi non plus.

A + pour un autre chapitre !

Kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

Réponse aux reviews du chapitre 4 :

Onarluca : Merci pour ta review, et j'espère que le chapitre suivant ta plus, et que celui la aussi te plaira.

Lapieuvredudesert : Kikou ! Encore et encore et encore ? Et le chapitre suivant répond à tes demandes ? Sinon, merci pour ta review.

Shinobu-Sû : Est-ce que le couple Harry/Draco sera pour plus tard ou pas ? Tu verras par toi-même en continuant à suivre l'histoire. Et peut être bien que oui, qu'ils vont sûrement se rapprocher suite à cette noyade. A+

Naru : Salut, contente que mon histoire te plaise. Mais, qui te dit que la finale sera entre Draco et Harry :p A plush (Et oui je sème le doute et je dis bye )

Vert emeraude : oui oui, c'est court, mais est-ce que je vous ai satisfait avec le chapitre suivant ?

G'sDark : Salut, je ne peux faire de chapitres longs, parce que quand il me semble que je dois couper, je coupe. Et oui, je suis méchante :p je n'ai pas pitié J'essaierai de donner plus de détails à l'avenir ;) . A+

No8 : Michi pour ta review, a +

LanaKatia : Merci, et à bientôt !

Fin des RAR du chapitre 4.

Réponses des reviews du chapitre 5 :

Ornaluca : Tes review me font plaisir, merci, et voila la suite.

Hannange : Kikou, j'espère aussi que ça va finir en Happy end, lol

Vert emeraude : Oui, une fille Peut être bien que c'est Harry, peut être bien que c'est Draco, ou peut être que c'est quelqu'un d'autre … :D Moi j'ai adoré ta review, elle m'a bien faite rire, lol , merci et à plus tard.

Amy Keira : Voila la suite, merci pour ta review, et à bientôt !

G'sDark : Hello Comme j'ai répondu au premier RAR à propos de chapitre long, et je pense que maintenant c'est assez clair, quoi que je pourrai peut être rallongé un peu les chapitres si j'ai plusieurs reviews.

Slydawn : Bah la voila la suite, enfin hein !

Limonice : Oui c'est ça que j'appelle manquer d'inspiration, lol. Ta review m'a faite plaisir, merci, et à plus !

Marine Malefoy : Merci++

Zaika : Voila la suite

Fin des RAR du chapitre 5.

Et voila enfin la fameuse suite :

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le soir, Harry se promena dans les couloirs sombres de Poudlard. Il s'arrêta soudainement et frappa durement le mur avec son poing.

Comment ? Comment pouvaient-ils avoir eu un enfant ?

Comment ?

Cette question continuait à se répéter dans l'esprit d'Harry, alors qu'il essayait de stopper le sang qui coulait de sa main, avec sa manche.

Il ne pouvait pas retourner à l'infirmerie maintenant, il fallait trouver un sort ou une potion pour soigner sa main. Il demandera plus tard à Hermione. Pour l'instant, ses pensées étaient occupées avec ce qu'il avait vu plutôt dans l'infirmerie. Il mit sa main dans sa poche à la recherche d'un mouchoir pour bander sa main, lorsqu'il ressortit l'objet recherché, un papier tomba de sa poche.

Il s'agenouilla pour voir ce que c'était. Il y avait des écritures étranges sur le bout de papier. Harry retourna celui-ci et écarquilla les yeux à la vue de sa future fille.

La jeune fille avait dans les 13 ans, et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, abondamment. Au fond de ses yeux, Harry put y voir une profonde tristesse, colère, et regret.

Il retourna le papier une nouvelle fois, et cette fois les écritures étranges avaient disparut. A la place, Harry put lire, écrit en anglais correct, la phrase suivante « J'ai tué mon père, sans le faire exprès. »

OoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoO

Une semaine passa. Les élèves de septième année étaient de plus en plus encombrés de devoirs, d'interro-surprises. Hermione était très stressé, Ron avait toujours besoins d'Hermione pour ses devoirs, Harry travaillait seul dans le parc, sa main bandée, la plume ensorcelée rédigeant ses dissertations.

Ni Dumbledore, ni Draco, ni Mme Pomfreshe ne lui avait reparlé. Harry se serait presque demander s'il avait tout rêver, si le vieil homme ne l'avait pas rejoins le samedi, en haut de la tour d'astronomie, affirmant qu'il existait et que tout c'était vraiment passé.

**_Début du flash-back :_**

****

_Harry ruminait ses pensées, assis sur un muret, quand soudain une personne apparut dans son champ de vision._

_« Il est 23 heure, tu ne vas pas te coucher ? » Fit une voix en direction d'Harry._

_Ce dernier plissa les yeux et s'aperçu que c'était le vieil homme de la dernière fois. _

_« Dumbledore me donne la permission d'être là à cette heure. » Répondit simplement le survivant._

_« Je sais, je suis au courant. »_

_Harry n'y répondit pas. Ce vieil homme ne lui inspirait pas confiance. _

_Il s'approcha de lui et reprit :_

_« Je sais aussi que tu te méfie de moi. »_

_« Vous êtes quoi ? Une copie de Dumbledore peut être ? » La voix d'Harry sonna sarcastique. Il voulait juste être seul. Qu'est-ce que cet homme lui voulait ?_

_« Bonne nuit, Harry » Dit-il finalement avant de poursuivre son chemin._

_Cette façon de prononcer son nom. Elle lui disait quelque chose. Mais quoi ?_

**_Fin du flash-back._**

****

Quant au bout de papier qu'il avait trouvé dans sa poche, Harry l'avait enfermé au fond de sa valise. Il ne pouvait croire que ce soit vrai.

A suivre ….

Disclamer : rien n'est à moi, tout est à J.K Rowling, sauf Mia et Paolo. Nina Williams n'est pas à moi non plus.

Court, mais j'ai des problèmes avec mon pc ces derniers temps. J'oublie quelques choses c'est ça ? Ah oui, m'excuser pour mon retard. Très long retard. Je m'excuse solennellement de ne pas avoir posté depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Mais je vous promets que je vais le faire un peu plus souvent, puisque maintenant je suis en vacances !

Allez, je vous kiss très fort, et A + .

****


End file.
